Problemas de Axl: Problems of Axl
by Laharl The Overlord
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! When dreams become more fequent so do the happen process of Maverick Hunters turning Mavericks! [ZeroX...and Axl?] Rating pent up to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reiki: Alright! Time for me to do my first EVA! Drums roll Shounen-ai fanfic! **_

_X: o.o; _

**Zero: Oh boy…**

**_Axl:_** --Yawns--…Huh? What? –Clueless as usual…--

_**Reiki: If only you knew…--Evil grin—**_

**_Axl:_** Something tells I wouldn't want to…Oo;

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman/Rockman, if I did…Zero would admit his feelings to X already!

_X: What!_

**Zero: --Suggestive look—**

_X: …_

_--_

_**A/N: Beware the grammar mistakes!**_

_--_

_Capitulo uno: Problemos de Axl_

(_Ch.1: Problems of Axl)_

Now, ever since Axl had begun to live in the Maverick Hunters HQ he had been causing trouble almost 24/7…_almost._ It had to have been torture for X because when it came to Irregulars (Mavericks) they seemed like only a small mosquito right at that moment. Because…when he had heard something make a _crashing_ sound somewhere down in the Laboratories or wherever they were doing some research today, he had instantly knew it **_had_** something to do with the trigger-happy reploid. There were a lot of worry-stricken faces as well as angry ones and happy ones (laughter abounds here…).

"Now, now…don't worry about such small details. I will have it repaired in an instant; you can go now."

That definitely didn't sound like Axl's voice but, was surely one of reploids working there. But…as a blaze of red hair seemed to almost pass by him; he recognized him in a complete millisecond. Thus, stopping the younger reploid by grabbing a handful of his red spiky hair and said:

"Axl, what have you done now?"

Axl didn't answer for a moment, having almost somehow drifted away in his thoughts…**somehow**; how he managed it, X wouldn't know. But at least he knew that Axl had an attention span of less the 10 seconds. X sighed and let go, patiently waiting by tapping his foot; after a while, Axl had woken from his dream-like state.

"….Uh….what?"

X nearly face-faulted and sighed; when he thought he heard someone calling his name, he turned around quickly, to look around but almost forgot Axl was there. When X turned around Axl was nowhere to be found…

"…Not again."

--

_Just Outside the Maverick Hunter Headquarters…_

_--_

Axl stuck out his tongue at the standing high structure (To tell you the truth…I don't know what it looks like, lol. ) which also covered a lot of spacious area.

"Nya-nya!"

Axl said before walking towards the city's park to take a little stroll but not before keeping the score recorded of his recent battles:

**Axl: 1578 X: 1300**

Lumine had secretly been watching the prototype from inside a building where he was attending one of those important "meetings" about humanity and such, but to tell the truth, he wasn't really interested. He'd rather get to know Axl rather then sit through boring meetings…then suddenly, his vision blackened. Then after a certain period time he felt someone tapping him.

"Mmm?"

He got whacked instantly got whacked by a nearby friend.

"Ow!"

"Pay attention or we'll get into trouble. Even if you **are** the director of the Jakob Project (A/N: I forget what it was called…). "

Lumine muttered something incoherent under his breath (Such language is not usually allowed HERE!)…

--

_Back Inside The MHHQ : X's room…_

"So, he's in the park?"

X asked and Zero nodded.

"Well…as long as he is safe it is ok."

X said and Zero was about to turn around and leave when he grabbed a hold of Zero's left arm.

"…Um…wait! I wanted…to tell you something…"

Zero turned around to face X.

"What is it X?"

Zero blinked and X's face turned a shade of pink; he wondered why X had turned pink, did he have a crush on someone…? There was a few minutes of silence before X finally said something.

"Uh, it's nothing…nevermind."

Zero smirked and leaned in closer to X's face, causing X to turn three shades of red.

"Really…?"

Zero was only a few inches from X's face when Axl just rudely burst right through the door and being the idiot that he was; he tripped over a small…uh, Lego piece which caused him to trip into Zero.

**_CRASH!_**

****They were all on top of one another; an anime vein appeared on both Zero and X.

"**_AXL!_**"

"Ooops, gomenasai."

--

Omake (Or whatever this is…)

**_Axl: _**Hey! I'm not stupid!

**Zero: You wish…**

**_Axl: _**TT

_X: Come on, everyone why can't we just get along?_

_Lumine: _Everyone is not **THAT** naïve you know…

_X: Hey! –Starts to sob—_

**Zero: Now, look at what you did…**

**_Axl: _**Heartless monster!

_Lumine: _--Mutters something incoherent—

**Vile:** Pft.

As a random result of Vile coming outta nowhere everyone beat the fucking crap out of him.

**Vile:** Why me? –collapses—

**_Blues & Forte: --Carry Vile away—_**

Owari


	2. Problemos más de Axl

_**Reiki: Weeeeeeeeee're BACK!**_

_X: ; How come you update so fast…?_

_**Reiki: Because I got a review!**_

**Zero: ….So?**

_**Reiki: TT You're ruining the moment…**_

**_Axl: Bwahahahaha! –Shooting down some unfortunate Irregulars—_**

Everyone else: oo; --Afraid he's going to **become** one--

**Vile: …Right, I'll say the disclaimer; Reiki doesn't own Megaman/Rockman.**

_**Reiki: Yes I do dammmmnit!**_

_People in black coats come to drag her away…_

**_A/N: Forgive me for my lack of knowledge of Megaman/Rockman but, I have only played X7, X8 (haven't beaten it yet ) and watched/read the anime/manga. By the way this is before X8 really started… ; Let's also just say Gate has been fixed…'kay? xD Oh yes, Flames are accepted. xD_**

--

_Capitulo dos: Problemos _**_más_**_ de Axl_

(_Ch.2: More Problems of Axl)_

"_Oooooo! What does this button d-_"

"**_Don't touch!_**"

**Slap.**

"Owie…come on stop being so mean, X…"

Axl whined after his hand getting slapped from the potential of pressing a strange red button (they're in a skyscraper-like hotel). Zero sighed as this was the 250th time X had to do that ever since **_that_** time…

_**Inside that Tower (Ya know; The Jakob Project…) …**_

Lumine was showing all three of them around the place when Axl had secretly taken the chance to wonder off as they passed a corner. Of course, none of them had noticed at that moment. After a few hours of getting the special tour around, Zero had begun to get suspicious since Axl had been _extremely _quiet during the whole thing. Which was strange since Axl is certainly not the definition of quiet if you knew what he meant.

"Hey Axl…"

X said turning around, apparently having noticed as well.

"Guys, Axl is not with us."

X suddenly announced and Zero groaned.

"Not good; the Tower has not finished being constructed in a few small areas…he could also get lost—"

Lumine started and was interrupted by Zero.

"—and destroy something."

--

"Oops."

Axl said after stepping on a special switch that made a crane hit the wall on the left of him and then causing a very dangerous quake to erupt across the whole tower because of this. Some New Generation Reploids even accidentally almost fell off the top of the Tower. That was when Axl knew once he was to be found there would be an explanation needed.

"W-woah!"

Another quake came seemingly out of nowhere and he just happened to be near a spot where there was a glass window (it was above the Earth's ground, but not in space yet). A sliding heavy titanium crate hit Axl in the back and sent him crashing right through the window…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

--

All three of the reploids fell over after a very large quake that went through the whole Tower. Then, Lumine heard the sound of something breaking and stuff falling down, causing him sigh. X and Zero sweat dropped enormously, they were going to have to answer some questions for sure. But just then they sawAxl drop like a fly past one of windows and X—if he had a human heart—nearly had a "heart" attack.

"**_AXL!"_**

Immediately, Zero and X contacted HQ to tell them.

"Axl is….WHAT!"

Alia practically screamed over the communicator. There was definitely a lot of commotion over the other side of the communicator, assuming she had yelled so loud. But of course when Alia told the others, there was a lot **_more_** yelling and talking over communicator (yes, Zero and X could hear it too…).

"What do you **_mean_** the Air force (I'm assuming they have one…?) is too preoccupied with missions!"

X yelled and Zero told him to calm down; then when they both turned around, Lumine was nowhere in sight. Both of them were already running and jumping down the Tower.

--

Axl had luckily managed to grab a hold of something that stuck out of the wall—a pole to be exact, with one of his hands. But, his grip was slipping quickly and Axl tried to grab the pole with both of his hands; suddenly, he wished he had not decided to wonder off. Surprisingly, a foot stepped upon the only hand that had gotten a strong grip on the pole.

"Time to **_die_**, little boy…"

The voice sounded awfully familiar plus, being also filled with dangerous malice; Axl growled at the dark, black intimidating figure that was veiled in darkness. Suddenly, without warning his hand slipped from the too much pressure from the heavy foot that had succeeded in continuing Axl's fall. As he fell further he saw two other figures appear up there after a few seconds the other figure disappeared mysteriously. They must've been X and Zero…

Axl heard the sound of grass break bellow him before someone catching him. Lumine had the same smile on his face like he always did—which creeped Axl out.

"Oh dear, it would have been terrible if you just **_died_** like that…are you alright?"

Axl nodded silently and thought,

_"I swear to god, he's out to get me…"_

"Axl! We were worried sick!"

Zero shouted upon seeing he was okay and X also added,

"You could have **_died_**!"

Axl then was placed down slowly by Lumine before just nervously grinning and putting a hand behind his head, his face was also a little pink—probably from embarrassment. Zero smirked and said,

"Wait until HQ hears the full story…"

"Oh no, come on! Uh…I'm sorry, I promise to never touch anything dangerous again…"

Axl sweat dropped when he'd seen the strange expressions on Zero and X's faces.

"You…WHAT!"

Both of them shouted at Axl and he laughed nervously…

--

**_Back at The Hotel…_**

A sudden crash of a vase was heard and then crates and then…

**_KA-CRASH!_**

X and Zero had somehow apparently lost sight of the red-haired troublemaker…now completely regretting it.

"…MY RESEARCH MATERIALS!"

Gate's angry voice rang throughout the whole hotel and both of them gulped…now knowing that they would have to face an angry Gate. Not to mention, this was all because of Axl.

"I said I was sorry!"

--

Omake

_Gate: --Still chasing Axl around the hotel—Get back here!_

_**Axl: Shit! He's gone Maverick!**_

_Gate: --Growls—_

_**Zero and X: >>;;;**_

_**Axl: Aw come on you guys, I'm telling the truth!**_

_**Zero and X: ;;;**_

_**Axl: --'' Cowards…**_

_Gate: I'll strange your puny little neck!_

_Alia: Ok, ok…that's enough Gate._

_Gate: But—_

_Alia: --Bellows—ENOUGH!_

Everyone else: o.o;;;

_Gate: --whimpers and quickly backs away from out of the scene—_

**Harpuia: --Comes out of nowhere and pulls the curtains down—**

Everyone else: HEY Y—

**Harpuia: _Owari. _Don't forget to Review or else I'll shove—**

**Phantom:** _Enough!_


	3. Capitulo tres: Zero y X amour XD

**_Reiki: I'm back!HELL YEAH!_**

_**Axl: --Clears throat—**_

_**Reiki: Oh yeah, you guys too, lol. I'm so self-centered…**_

_**Laharl: Yes, you are…**_

**_Reiki: URUSAI! Anyway…I'M SO HAPPY! –Hugs back—I WAS SO AFRAID NO ONE ELSE WAS GOING TO REVIEW! I'm going to make this chapter total with X/Zero "long" fluff even if takes me until 3:00 a.m.! XDDD_**

_X: Don't get too carried away…people are watching us… ;_

**Zero: Stop being so paranoid…**

_X: But…_

**_Axl: Pervs… ;_**

_Lumine: If you don't mind—_

**Vile: We do—**

_Lumine: --Hisses—Watch it! Anyway, Reiki does not own Megaman/Rockman…let's be thankful for that…_

_**Reiki: I'll shove that "thankful" right up your—**_

--

_Capitulo tres: Zero y X amour (XD)_

_(Ch.3: Zero and X Love)_

"Phew."

X said after coming out of the training room; he stretched a bit while he was walking and then after that he spotted Zero chatting "smoothly" to girls if you know what I meant. This of course got the blue bomber a little jealous but of course his train of thought was interrupted by him not watching where he was going and walking straight into a wall. Axl saw this of course, noticing the look on X's face when he caught a glimpse of Zero sweet talking some of the girls and decided to take the chance to mock him.

Axl changed into the form of X's and began to say:

"Ooooooo…look at me I'm soooo jealous of Zero because he is not having smex with me instead of—"

X quickly placed a hand over Copy X's mouth (there's a reason I stated it like that…inside joke XD) and quickly dragged him out of sight before someone actually saw Axl. Then X threw Axl into a closet (made out of titanium, mind you) and slammed it shut so he couldn't cause anymore trouble—immediately there were the sounds of muffled yelling and banging on the door. X then headed back to spy on Zero when and just when he peeked from a corner he saw him nowhere. X looked left and right but no trace of his love interest was to be found…

"So…who are you looking for?"

A voice behind X asked him and he answered,

"Zero."

"Nande?"

The voice asked a question once more and X answered the question obviously without any thorough thought,

"Because...I wanted to show him how much I love him."

Then suddenly, arms wrapped around X.

"You don't need to…"

Zero purred causing X's face to change several shades of red.

--

_In The Closet…_

Axl had a strange expression upon his face from hearing strange…sounds coming from outside the closet…obviously not so far away. Then he had an idea; he changed into Zero's form and then slashed the door in half before turning back to normal to go spy on whomever it was making those strange sounds.

--

_Zero's room…XD_

Zero and X had already begun kissing; Zero then surprised X by inserting his tongue into his mouth. X moaned as Zero's hands went down lower and started to undress him. But of course before any of them could have real smex…the door banged opened and lo and behold stood a stupidly gaping Axl at the scene. Not to mention he also nosebleed (Perv…) because they continued on for just a few moments until of course halting.

"Axl…I am going to **_kill_** you…"

Zero growled before rubbing a sensitive spot on X, causing him to moan again; Zero whispered something to X making him blush a crimson red. Then Zero quickly got dressed and drew his Z-Saber to go chase the annoying spiky-haired copy reploid. Soon someone's painful scream can be heard from far away…

--

_**Reiki: And then it….ENDS! I'm afraid after Axl's beating I'll put in too much smex XDD and it would become too…er…graphic.**_

**Zero and X: Coward.**

**_Reiki: Oh…shut up…now you're saying this after you enjoyed it. Keep it up and the rating will change…TT; (Remembers some of her old fanfics) my fanfics used to always end with smex. XD;_**

Gate: --; Smex is not a real word…

**_Reiki: Oh shut UP! Anyway, please review…X3_**

**Fefnir: Or else I'll fry your brains, bwahahaha! _(I wonder if he is that stupid…XD)_**

_Owari_


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Problemas más del Axl

_**Reiki: Today I'm going to announce that in the future to expect a Rockman EXE fanfic along the ways! **_

**Zero: …And?**

_**Reiki: TT; Be quiet. Uh, that's it 'cept for…--gets on her knees—PLEASE REVIEW! TT; Or I'll just discontinue this…**_

_X: ; oo;_

_**Axl: What the hell? **_

Signas: --Clears his throat—Reiki does not officially or unofficially own Megaman/Rockman if she did, hell would brake loose…--;

--

_Capitulo cuatro: Problemas más **del** Axl_

(_Ch.2: The More Problems of Axl)_

It was a nice sunny day in the city of…Monsteropolis ( ;; I…forget) as the cars either flew or drove by houses and amazingly tall skyscrapers. Ah, such peace was currently being taking place in the city no Irregulars, no idiots (THINK for a moment…XD), and certainly no storms. Then we close in on the Maverick Hunter HQ where our heroes sleep, drink, talk, train, fight, and even…hehehehehe…

Then suddenly, the whole HQ jumped up from the ground and landed somehow safely back on the ground without any damages. Some humans nearby either ran off or fainted of a heart attack thinking the HQ would squish them. Inside though, a flash of red spiky hair was seen turning around the corners of the HQ's halls. Occasionally, of course bumping into other reploids or running them over; the chaser was not helping either.

"Hahah! Let's see you can catch me, JERK!"

Axl shouted out to Dynamo who had the look of a pissed dinosaur on his face; yep, like he was gonna smash the young reploid into tiny little tidbit pieces once gaining a hold on him. But…Dynamo did deserve the trouble Axl was giving him for once since…

**_Flashback_**

****"Give it back!"

Cried a young reploid who was abnormally short and had just transferred into the Maverick Hunters Head Quarters; she was trying to get her beautiful necklace back. Apparently it was important to the young one and Dynamo was just using feeling like torturing the newbies. Some of the other young reploids were too scared because most of them had gotten beaten up trying to defend her. She then kick him in the shins reallllllllllllllly hard and he growled.

"Now, I'm **_never_** giving it back!"

Dynamo smirked as she began to cry and walked off with the necklace and began to prepare for a shower (so what if he's a reploid? XD). Axl, who had caught the last of this, smirked sinisterly and followed the unsuspecting reploid. When Dynamo was in the shower, Axl took some poopy-colored hair dye and poured it in, then he stealthily snuck out.

"ARGHHHH!"

When Dynamo had gotten dressed and out of the shower he looked at the hair-dye, scanning the finger prints he instantly began to chase the red-haired reploid down the hall…

**_End Flashback_**

****Then when Dynamo was about to turn around a corner a punch awaited him in the face, knocking him down fiercely. The mean nasty looked up and surprisingly saw Zero cracking his knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing…?"

Zero sneered at the now cowering reploid.

"Well…I was…uh…"

Dynamo stammered and Zero rolled his eyes.

"…Don't you mean trying to beat up Axl, who apparently didn't do anything to you?"

Zero said and Dynamo growled, disagreeing greatly by counting with this:

"You mean the one who dyed my hair the color of poop?"

The mean reploid stood up brushing dust off of him only to receive a kick in the face by Zero, causing him to slide across the ground; Axl peered around the corner and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You deserved it, after what you did to that girl…"

Zero was advancing dangerously towards Dynamo which caused him to quickly receive the message and throw the necklace in their direction before running off and swearing he'll get revenge. Then after them both went to give the necklace back to the girl.

"Thank you so much."

She bowed before running off. Zero walked off said he had some "business" to attend to and Axl had to keep himself from laughing himself, already knowing what he was talking about. Then, he decided to "explore" the HQ again…

As he was calling himself trying to climb along the walls (oo) because he felt like this was a new way to explore around the base…little did he know that he was creeping some reploids out. Some of them even thinking along the lines if they were not careful Axl would shoot them in the back or even in reploids' imaginations, he would devour them.

"Axl…what in blazes do you think you are doing?"

A familiar stern voice came from below and Axl sweat dropped enormously, immediately recognizing the voice to belong to Commander Signas.

"Uh…I'm learning new abilities!"

Axl blatantly lied and the Commander had a - -;; expression on his face, meaning that he completely either did not believe him, thought he was going crazy, or that his systems were malfunctioning. Then suddenly, Axl dropped from the ceiling like a fly and fell through 15floors; Signas smacked his hand on his forehead.

_"Now I'm really worried…"_

--

_**Down Fifteen Floors…**_

****Axl rubbed his head and looked around to find he was in a very dark…scarrrrrry room. He groaned at how far he fell and how much trouble he had instantly gotten himself into…and that this was a **_very_** clichéd setting…

"I know that something bad is going to happen…"

Crickets chirp.

Axl tapped his foot and decided to instead of waiting for his demise quickly found a way out of the scary room and into another one. A large red anime vein appeared on his forehead because someone probably did not want him to escape destiny.

"**_Axl…Axl…"_**

A very **_scarrrrrrrrry_** voice called and Axl growled:

"Shut up!"

Pinpointing the voice with his sensors he quickly took out his two guns and shot at the location the voice. The sound of an "OW!" came from the darkness and the individual rolled out from the spot he/she was hiding and into where Axl could—luckily—see. Dynamo growled and fled from the scene before Axl could shoot him, which was certainly what he would have done.

Axl then headed out towards the door and finally was in part of the HQ were there are lights and it was in the halls as well. He heard the voice once again speak to him from behind:

"Well, boy…last time you were lucky **_they_** were there now…there is no where to run…"

"YOU-mmpHF!"

A cloaked hand grabbed him and his mouth to keep him from making too much noise before retreating into the darkness with Axl.

--

"Axl?"

No answer.

"Axl, please respond."

Once again there was no response and not only that, the signal completely vanished out of no where, Alia turned around to tell Commander Signas that she could not locate him. This however, somehow flew all the way to Zero and X who were before ordered not to be disturbed only for emergencies but after hearing such alarming news X was already searching for him. Zero had to calm him down before when he had gotten wind of course.

"Don't worry…I'm sure he'll be fine."

Zero said even after the conversation to more normal X, even so he still was a bit worried.

"I hope so."

--

**_Reiki: Yes! I somehow managed this to be turned into a serious fanfic!_**

_X: Amazing…o.o;;_

_Lumine: I bet it won't stay that way for long…_

**_Reiki: Shut up, crazy one. Nothing will still anything at all if I don't get at least one review! –anime vein—I don't care—what—kind it is; just review damnit!_**

_Lumine: --Rolls eyes—Baka…_

**Zero: XD I bet when you check back no one's gonna review…**

_**Reiki: Shut up or I'll add Iris to the damned story! D**_

_**Axl: No! Anything but her!**_

**Zero: !**

_X: TT;_

Gate: …Why does everybody look so constipated?

**Vile: Gods, you are an idiot…even I know about that hoe! - -;**

Vile just randomly gets beaten up on the spot for no reason what-so-ever…

**Vile: F you guys…**

_**Axl: Anyway, please review—no, scratch that—REVIEW DAMNIT! (Draws guns)**_

_X: AXL! NO VIOLENCE! !_

Owari!


	5. Capitulo cinco: Cinco

_**Rieki: I'm back! Wow, XD someone reviewed! Yawns Okay, disclaimer.**_

Everyone else: oO;

_**Rieki: SAY the disclaimer before I get my author's badge out! O**_

Dynamo: Rieki does not own Megaman/Rockman X.

_**--**_

_** Problemas de Axl: **_

_** Chapter Five: Cinco**_

_** (Ch.5 : Five)**_

**_ There was blood soaked upon his hands, a menacing grin plastered upon his face as the humans tripped, struggled, and even ran over each other to try and escape. A young frantic woman happened to turn around a corner with her child, dragging the young boy along in hopes of getting to safety with her son._**

_** Click.**_

_** Her brown eyes widened in terror as a gun was pressed against her forehead; purple eyes pierced through the woman's brown eyes. The boy quickly began to ran away, he was scared to the point where he could no longer rationalize what and how his mother was going to escape. But, the purple eyes followed the young child and as so did the gun he held in his left hand.**_

_** "Onegai…nakare--!"**_

**_ A gunshot went off and the young boy collapsed to the floor, dark blood formed around the child's body. The mother sobbed before soon she was shot by the malicious figure who had just killed her child; she fell to the ground soon after a few seconds of shock. _**

_**Rain drops pounded heavily against the concrete streets that night...the rain did not stop falling…**_

_**--**_

Axl gasped, sitting up in the darkness; he found that his legs had been chained to the floor. Also, that his guns were missing; Axl also found that he—for some strange reason—had an excruciating painful headache. Then, he also noted that everything was engulfed in darkness; soon Axl located the door by searching the room thoroughly with his sensors.

It was also confirmed that the door was locked, outside was a dead-end ally, and that no one else except for him was stuck in here. Why would someone lock him up in a place like this…? Then, he looked to the left of his side to see a time bomb set for 30 minutes. Quickly, Axl tried to make contact with HQ.

"Um…hello anyone there?'

Alia, somehow managed to get in contact with Axl.

"Axl?"

Alia asked just to make sure.

"Just send Zero and X over here quickly; there's a time-bomb…"

Axl said and heard Alia shouting over the communicator to get Zero and X.

--

Finally, after 25 minutes…Zero and X came to save Axl and got scolded at by X as they headed back to the base.

"I was worried half to death—"

X was still talking and Axl muttered,

"You'd think you would have died already…"

"—I HEARD THAT!"

X shouted and both of them started to get into an argument until Zero broke it up quickly. Then, as they neared the HQ Axl stumbled and fell over; this alarmed Zero and X greatly as they ran to his side quickly.

"Axl!"

Zero shouted, shaking him.

"Are you alright?"

X asked.

Axl's eyes snapped opened—turning an amethyst color--and as a thunderbolt shot through the sky a gun clicked and was aimed at X's face. X had suddenly froze from shock and Zero quickly unsheathed his Z-saber quickly and pointed it at Axl. Zero then said,

"Axl…put the gun down…"

Then, precisely at that moment his eyes turned back to the normal color of verde; he then quickly saw that he was pointing one of guns at X and quickly lowered it. X and Zero sighed with relief; they both helped Axl stand back up.

"Guys, is everything all right?"

Alia's voice rang throughout their communicators as she probably had heard some of what was going on.

"All is fine except that Axl might need to be checked up for any malfunctions or viruses."

Zero responded as Axl made funny faces at him in the background only to get hit in the head by Zero's fist.

"Ow!"

--

Axl yawned before practically jumping out of his bed; it was 5:00 AM. All had gone well during the time-consuming check-up, nothing odd had shown up at all. X—who was relieved beyond belief—had said maybe it was a simple defense mechanism of some sort that may have been activated by accident. Zero, who had his suspicions as usual, had said that he should watch out for anything weird that may pop up later and always be up-to-date on his performance with his system and blah, blah, blah…

"Bleh, what's with me today? I don't get up this early…"

Then, he received a message from the others; it was mission time.

"Woot!"

A file appeared as crt.exe in the back of Axl's systems and kept on blinking, open it? Y/N.

A blinking Y was seen.

_**Owari**_

_**Reiki: It's 1:33 AM…it's official; I have lost my mind…**_

_Lumine: I thought you already did._

_**Rieki: …**_

**Zero: O.o;**

_**Rieki: Z.z**_

Everyone else: --Anime falls—

**_Phantom: Onegai, _****_sarai._**

**Zero: Please review. -- **

**_Notes:_**

**_Onegai: Please_**

**_Nakare: Do not_**

**_Sarai: Review_**


	6. Capítulo sies: Reflexión

_**Rieki: Yes! XD, what IS crt.exe?**_

**_Axl: - -; I thought you were supposed to know!_**

_**Rieki: I do, it's just I can't I can't spoil it… **_

_Lumine: Dear, quit while you're a head._

_**Rieki: Shut up!**_

_**Axl: -Picks up a head disconnected from its body and grins maliciously-**_

Everyone else:…

**_Rieki: By the way, this is now officially an AU. Which means almost "anything" can happen. The rating raised just to be safe._**

_A/N: I'll be updating once a month._

--

_Capítulo sies:_ _reflexión_

(_Ch.6: Reflection)_

On his bed, Axl was tossing and turning, not to mention groaning and flailing his arms and legs in the air. This was before happening to have successfully rolled out of his bed. His arms were folded across his chest and had a very moody look on his face.

_"Geeze, this is getting annoying but nothing shows up in the tests even I keep having these nightmares."_

This time though, Axl could not and had not moved during his nightmare. Not to mention the fact that they were getting worse by each night maybe he should stop going to sleep. The red haired reploid sat up and yawned; it was now officially 4:00 a.m., _great_ he broke his record for getting _way_ earlier then he had meant to.

Rubbing the back of his head, he recalled the strange and not to mention, ominous dream…

_-Flashback-_

Axl was surrounded by a vast area that consisted of buildings either mostly covered in sand or leaning over to the side, nearly crashing into each other. Then, that was when he had swore there had been those scary whisper-like voices like in those horror movies call out his name,

"_Akusuru…Akusuru…"_

Damn, that was **_extremely_** annoying by the way. The images of many deaths flashed before his eyes…blood-curdling screams of humans and their young ones also were mixed in with the visions…not that this helped one bit. Soon, everything visual blacked-out and he fell into the almost-endless darkness that had spread out before the red haired reploid.

But, suddenly, Axl had ceased descending and seemed to be floating above even more darker depths of his surroundings. Axl's green eyes darted to his right side and saw a look-a-like of himself except that he was purple and white; his eyes were a strange purple color.

An evil smirk befell the other one's face as he held up the head of a child. Axl's eyes had widened to twice their normal size whose reflection had widened his smirk.

Then, soon after he only recalled the flashes of faces and the sound of blood-curdling screams once again coming back but in full volume. A strange warm sensation on his lips was then felt, before a glimpse of blonde hair.

_"Be careful."_

_-End Flashback-_

Axl's fingertips touched his own lips, remembering the tingling sensation that had lingered on afterwards. Ok…maybe the dream wasn't so bad but still…he did not like one bit of it.

He stood up after who knows how long he was backtracking on his latest dream before glancing at the clock which flashed repeatedly: 6:58 a.m. The red haired reploid blinked, that seemed a bit off…had he fallen asleep again at the same time he had recalled his dream?

Then Axl stood up before walking out of his room, into the halls to only see a scene that almost made him giggle out loud and quickly hid behind a wall. Axl peered over again to see something that people could get a lot of money out of blackmailing before:

X and Zero making out; seriously, those two seem to never get tired of one another then Marino walked over to the two obviously trying to get their attention they shouldn't make out in public. Then it ended up with Zero getting into a verbal argument with Marino which X tried to desperately brake up.

The young reploid then walked off, not wanting to get caught amidst the dangerous "fight". Cinnamon then just happened to walk out from the kitchen and quickly join up with Axl, wanting to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, what are you doing up this late?"

Axl himself asked and the nurse reploid replied,

"Just getting a glass of water."

Then they both saw one of the large middle-class hunters strutting around, nearly taking up the space of the hallway and……not watching where his large ass was being hauled.

**_Slam!_**

"Ow!"

"Ouchie!"

Both of the young reploids yelped because their heads came into contact with heavy, hard, and solid armor which had not been covered with armor but nightcaps. They had slept without armor because it was most comfortable instead of trying to sleep in heavy armor you used in battles.

"Watch where you're going!"

He had said and Axl just sighed, not wanting to get into a fight said,

"Sumimasen. Now, please excuse us."

Axl and Cinnamon then went pass him when he had felt the reploid pull him back by the collar of his shirt. Axl struggled when he felt dangerously large fingers close around his neck. Cinnamon gasped and almost screamed for help when the Irregular had started suffocating him but had been clocked with the Irregular's other hand.

Axl gasped,

"Tr…ai…tor…"

The once-middle-class hunter smirked evilly, tightning the grip around Axl's neck; Cinnamon struggled to get up but a foot slammed on her; there were muffled shouts as Axl's vision turned blurry as a blonde-haired reploid along with a shorter brown-haired reploid running into view. But...it had been too late.

Then his green eyes closed.

Then his purples eyes opened.

_**Program Activated –**_

_**--**_

_**Rieki: Hah! You thought I wasn't going to update!**_

People: ...

_**Rieki: Just joking!**_

_X: Yeah right._

_**Rieki: Urusai. You and Zero always have fun in ways never imagined…**_

**Zero: Watch it! –Leer—**

_**Rieki: But smex comes with a heavy price!**_

**_Axl: Something tells me I don't want to know._**

_Dynamo: You don't. XD_

**_Axl: --sigh—You're only making it worse._**

**Vile: Remember to review! It keeps the author motivated!**


	7. Capítulo siete: El Séptimo Comienzo

_**Reiki: ….A moment of silence. XD;**_

**Zero:….**

_**Axl: Baka…**_

_X: (face palms)_

_Lumine: Ahem! The authoress does not own Rockman X, if she did… :D_

_**Axl: Wait, why are you smiling…?**_

_Lumine: Why AM I smiling?_

_**Axl: - -;**_

--

_Capítulo__ siete: El__ Séptimo Comienzo_

_Chapter Seven: The Seventh Start_

Cinnamon's eyes were shut tight but then opened slowly, to find there was no more pain coursing thought her whole body. She found that for some reason she was lying on the hall floor of the MHHQ. Then, she saw something that made her almost made her faint. Axl was covered in crimson blood and the thing was his eyes were glowing purple. There was an evil smirk upon his face and the remains of the over-sized machine were right under his feet.

"_Ok, calm down Cinnamon, he's still Axl."_

Cinnamon thought, trying to get a hold of her wits. The thing was, it was to stay clam when he was looking like he was admiring the red liquid. Cinnamon gulped and took one step towards the red-haired youth and stammered,

"U-Uh…Axl? Um, a-are y-you ok…?"

Axl turned his head to face her, grinning maliciously.

"I've never felt better."

Cinnamon squeaked when he had started taking slow, deliberate steps towards her. Frozen with fear, she felt almost helpless…that she could not even move at all.

_To be continued…_

NOT!

"Axl, what are you doing? _Axl_?"

Cinnamon had at least found movement in her legs to somehow start backing away. She wanted to really run away but, she didn't want to leave Axl alone here—he might cause more trouble. Her back unfortunately, registered a wall behind her and she gulped, scrambling off the wall.

Slowly, Axl raised one of his pistols which, is clutched in his right hand, his finger about to pull the trigger. Cinnamon quickly got herself off of the wall and ran down the hall and Axl grinned, saying,

"_Sudeni_."

Cinnamon screamed, running as a stream of bullets flew past her. Eventually, as she was taking a left at the end of a hall, she felt a tremendous amount of pain in her right foot and fell over.

She had been.

As soon as she had turned around, she saw a pistol in her front of her screamed,

"AXL, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

Then the pistol fired.

"Ouch!"

Zero and X, who were running in the hallway had managed to put one foot over the other's and thus, were both in a heap of two reploids. Then they quickly got themselves back up before seen in embarrassing positions.

Clearing both of their throats when both caught themselves in a love-stare, they had reminded themselves that 'now' was not the time. Especially since they had heard consecutive guns being fired from around the base.

Since then, everyone had woken up since then, adding the scary, disembodied screams that sounded like someone was being tortured _before_ the gunshots were heard. Of course the two hunters had immediately called on their armor.

Then, as the two hunters once again began running down the hall, they took a left and saw an unconscious Cinnamon lying on the floor and Axl looking a bit confused (More like scared and worried though…).

"W-What's going on?"

X asked, worry definitely evident in his voice.

"Huh?"

Axl blinked.

The Hunters did a face-fault. Cinnamon had opened her eyes to see a worried X standing over her.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Cinnamon smiled weakly and nodded silently as the now-normal Axl helped her up. Zero was muttering curses under his breath from seeing the damage apparently that made the area look like a war zone.

There were large dents in the walls, even holes as well as blood dripping from the ceiling. The lightning and thunder sure did not help lift the atmosphere. There were also mangled bodies of some unfortunate hunters who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

X made a face and nearly vomited, Axl had a solemn look, Zero cursed, and Cinnamon (once again) almost fainted.

"Oh great."

Zero said rolling his eyes as the actions of the others sure did not help anything (including his). All it did was make things worse.

"Hey! What's up?"

Scratch that. Dynamo made things _ten_ times worse.

** --  
**

**_Rieki: HA! I updated…_**

_Dynamo__: (Looking at nine pages of the story that has not been yet typed up.) You lazy-ass._

_X: Hey! No swearing…_

**ZERO: (Cursing)**

_X: That goes for you too, Zero-senpai! _

**ZERO: Oi! No fair! **

**_Axl_****_: Hey, have you decided who you are going to pai—_**

**_Rieki:_****_Don't discuss taboo._**

_Lumine: (Rolls eyes)_

**Vile: Hey Vile's here! Ne, ikan ryoukin, minna-san?**

**As tradition, Vile is beaten to a pulp.**

_Cinnamon_: See you all soon :3

A/N: Heh, I still haven't placed Vile in here. You think I should? Anyway, I'm truly sorry about the delay…I will tell the truth and not some tall-tale. I forgot. There. I said it…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TT;;; I just realized how short this chapter is... oo;

**Sudeni – Too late.**

**Ne, ikan ryoukin, minna-san? – Equivalent to "how fare you, everyone?" **

**_OWARI_**

**  
**


	8. Capítulo ocho: La Octava Legión

_**Reiki: Konichiwa, minna-san! I'm glad I started updating so soon…so I promise this chapter to be long!**_

**Zero: Liar. They always seem shorter these days…**

_**Reiki: Oh stuff it! Anyway, ) here I go! **_

_Lumine:__ :D  
_

_**Axl:**** Not again...****  
**_

_X: The Authoress does not own Rockman X...(I'd be a little worried if she did own me. uu;) _(-- Someone's taking things too seriously here.

_**A/N: Sometimes…the chapter names may have nothing to do with the story and I kinda pick them 'cause they sound cool…Shot This whole chapter is completely rewritten…oo I think Starlight Ninja kinda encouraged me to write longer than usual for some reason…thank you! I'll try to improve my grammar…xD;; And Dark Closure…XDDD that's very kind of you… TAThe Sun Twin…thank you for your wonderful support! Anyway, thank you all my faithful reviewers! **_

_**Ok, this is after certain events…XD After Rockman X8 I mean…but it is still an AU if ya know what I mean, lawls.**_

--

_Capítulo ocho:__ La Octava Legión_

_Chapter eight: The Eighth Legion_

He could hear it.

Lumine's laughter.

_It was mocking him._

Axl turned around in his bed to only end up with his face in his pillow. The orange-haired Maverick Hunter heard the alarm clock on the desk right near his bed go off—he had timed it at exactly 9:00 AM, but quite frankly, he did NOT want to be getting up right now. He just placed his right hand on top of the clock to turn the alarm off…and go back to sleep.

--

Blue eyes snapped open before closing once again.

--

_It was a deserted wasteland, where Axl seemed to stand in this dream. His eyes looking apprehensively—he seemed to be wearing the same clothes as he was wearing before he went to bed…his Pajamas. These Pajamas had little pictures of guns on them, unsurprisingly. It was completely silent…something Axl did not like whenever in any area—including whenever he heard a random lecture going on. _

_His green eyes narrowed as he saw a figure approaching in the distance—his hands tightened their grip on his…pistols? Axl blinked, looking down to see he had both in his hands, of which he had not noticed before. He was quite sure they weren't in his possession when he was asleep…despite the rumors that had gone around the Maverick Hunter base, saying he slept with his guns. A sandstorm then blew, causing him to raise his left arm to block any sand particles from getting in his eyes. Then when it had stopped moments later, he saw that the figure had completely disappeared._

"_Eh…?"_

_Axl blinked once and there was no mistake of the person that had appeared standing directly in front of him now…it is…_

--

X mumbled something under his breath about listening to hour-long lectures that were sure to make him rust and decompose one day from the boredom. Sure it was for mostly peace lectures and whatnot about the peace between humans and reploids…but he believed that maybe it was time for people to get straight to the point. It didn't help when the people made summaries of the last topic they were on. Blech! Well, at least it is for the good of humankind and reploids…

Unlike other times though, he decided to go out—Zero was being typically lazy and would not budge from his room…nor his bed—for some fresh air. It wasn't like it was a sin to take a breather from all the tension and stress, right? The blue bomber was already heading towards an ice cream shop when he detected—even without his armor—that someone was indeed following him. He turned around to find a cloaked figure watching him, from a building across the street he was, from afar. A fan? No, it looked too suspicious…

_Couldn't he/she at least TRY not to look suspicious?_

X sweat-dropped as he decided that it was not time for confrontation. The brown-haired reploid walked right in the door and was surprised at the many people and reploids around…including the New Generation Reploids. X smiled. _Well, at least it seems everything is going well these days…not counting the incident days ago; the people seem to be getting along just fine with the reploids…even the New Generation ones. _For once it seemed like the world was embracing a new concept of reploids.

He sat down on the stool which—if it were many years before—he would be spinning aro…why is he thinking about that right now?

"I'll have a quadruple-layered bubble-gum ice cream with the sugar cone."

X smiled at one of the person that is in charge of fixing up the ice cream. But the person just stared.

"…Ummm…ok…"

If X looked through the windows of the ice cream shop, he would have noticed that the figure had not moved one bit. Infact, the cloaked figure seemed to be examining X.

"…It's him alright."

--

Long blonde hair swirled around. Blue eyes looked down into green ones.

"Zero…?"

Axl blinked, surprised a little to find him in one of his dreams. _So…it was him after all._ There was a bright light and he found himself on some sort of space station or something…no wait, The Jakob Project. He then saw himself facing forward—wearing his armor—standing right beside X. He looked up but he saw no one but rubble.

Then another flash of light and he saw himself standing in front of Zero again—but this time in Monsteropolis…he had one of his pistols pointed at the blonde's head. He looked down to see that the Z-Saber was at his neck and Axl nearly panicked. _Calm down…this is a dream…_

"Can you kill me?"

"W-What're you talking about Zero…?"

Zero smirked, lowering his Z-Saber and Axl lowered his gun.

"Even now, there is something within you…soon, after events it is going to be awakened—_only you have__the power to stop yourself._"

Axl made a face. _What? Do I have to do this all by myself or something? Plus…_The orange-haired hunter's facial expression shifted to that of one that represented confusion. Zero patted him on his head with a smile and grinned saying,

"Don't strain your brain too much."

Before he knew it, Zero's lips met his own. Axl blushed deeply; the blonde pulled away and turned around.

"Of course you'll need help—that is why you have X and I…"

Then he heard him whisper something under his breath—Axl arched an eyebrow…although it was heard to tell because of his hair that nearly covered them completely when he wasn't wearing his helmet. Even so, Axl managed to hear the rest of what Zero was saying.

"…and maybe someone else."

Then as Zero proceeded to walk away into the distance—darkness seemed to fall as he took one step towards the blonde. In a blink, he was gone, although he saw Zero turn around and try to reach out to him before that second; the words were unheard, though they were read from the blonde's lips:

"Be careful."

Axl was looking at a mirror that was in front of him—he saw Lumine. He saw him smile, he saw him reach out to him, and saw him laugh. Once his hand grabbed the front of Axl's shirt—he was wearing his Pajamas again apparently—he pulled him towards him—and the mirror—and said,

"_You're mine."_

--

Axl woke up with a gasp. His alarm clock went off and he shot it.

--

_Omake!_

**Spider:** I win again! (Shows a royal flush) Now undress...all of you!

Everyone: OO;;

Unfortunately this one is discontinued due to unforeseen events that...shall remain unforeseen to others. XD;;;


End file.
